Solo Necesitas Reir
by RoyDinamo85
Summary: La Vida de Maggie esta llena de tragedia y desdicha, pero todo cambiara en su cumpleaños numero 13 cuando reciba la visita de una persona muy especial llamada Luan Loud que la ayudara a sonreirle a la vida nuevamente, aunque no sera tan fácil para ella aceptar esa ayuda. Luaggie. "The Loud House" es propiedad de Nickelodeon, Chris Savino y Viacom.
1. Mas que Solo Negocios

_Capitulo 1: Mas que solo negocios_

* * *

 _-¡La Cena esta lista!_

 _Gritaba la Madre de Maggie, La señora Jones, el grito resonó por toda la casa, incluyendo para la que iba dirigida, una habitación una habitación a primera vista, bastante lujubre, con poca iluminación pues su inquilina así lo deseaba, dentro de esta habitación encontramos a nuestra protagonista, Maggie Jones, recostada en su cama con sus audífonos puestos escuchando un poco de música para distraerse unos momentos, ella mira hacia el techo de su habitación con la mirada perdida, pensando en su vida solitaria, así la siente desde la partida de su padre a mejor vida, cosa que la llevo a recluirse por completo, a adoptar un estilo de vida comúnmente conocida como Emo por los demás._

 _-Maggie..._

 _La señora Jones al no recibir respuesta de su hija insiste llamándola, Maggie no es que realmente tenga su música muy fuerte como para no escucharla, en realidad esta tan concentrada y perdida en sus pensamientos que su mente ignora inconscientemente los gritos de su madre, finalmente la señora Jones suspira resignada y empieza a caminar hacia las escaleras, pues no es la primera vez que tiene que traer a su hija casi por la fuerza para que coma con ella, conforme sube sigue llamándola, esperando no tener que ir completamente hasta su habitación si es que milagrosamente la escucha, cosa que la Señora Jones comienza a sentir inútil aunque también piensa que nunca esta de mas intentarlo._

 _-Maggie, la cena esta lista -exclamo una vez mas la señora Jones, ya parada debajo del marco de la puerta de la habitación de su hija, viendo a esta tendida en la cama con una mirada que no sabia explicar si representaba melancolía o simple fatiga, al no tener aun respuesta, toco la puerta abierta en un ultimo intento de llamar su atención._

 _-¿eh¿ -Finalmente respondió Maggie en un tono poco entusiasta, levantando el cuello para ver la figura de su madre recargada en su puerta, lo que la lleva a quitarse los audífonos muy a su pesar- ¿dijiste algo?_

 _-que la cena esta lista, puedes bajar antes que se enfrie tu comida si es que no lo hizo ya? llevo horas hablándote-_

 _-No te escuche Ma -dijo en un tono sarcástico mientras gira los ojos, pues Maggie empieza a asimilar que efectivamente su madre se encontraba ya un buen rato llamándola pero para Maggie era mas fácil llevarle la contraria -Ademas no tengo mucha hambre - sentencio Maggie volviendo a colocarse sus audífonos y plantar su cara en su celular para buscar otra canción que le ayudara a evitar la mirada de su madre_

 _lo dicho por Maggie no pudo evitar sacar un suspiro de desesperación en la señora Jones, pero despertar la mas sincera preocupación en su hija, que ya va varias noches dándole la misma respuesta, se llevo una mano a la nuca intentando como pensar en convencer a su hija, pues no estaba dispuesta a comer nuevamente sola y a terminar desperdiciando la comida que hizo para su hija, se acerca un poco insegura de la reacción de su hija a sentarse en su cama, cosa que lleva a Maggie a quitar la vista de su celular y ver a su madre con algo de confusión y molestia._

 _-Hija, se que las cosas pueden ser un poco difíciles para ti en esta etapa de tu vida, mas aun con lo que has pasado -dijo la señora Jones con un tono de suma serenidad que hizo a Maggie levantarse usando sus codos y poder apreciar mas a su madre mientras le daba ese discurso nuevamente que ya la tenia un poco harta lo que la llevo a bajar la mirada-pero esta no es la mejor forma de lidiar con ello, no hacemos muchas cosas juntas gracias a mi trabajo y tus estudios, asi que cena conmigo para variar, estas en desarrollo y tu cuerpo necesita comer apropiadamente si quieres estar saludable, anda ven a cenar, prepare pollo._

 _Maggie dio un leve suspiro de resignación mientras su madre tomaba una de sus piernas intentando animarla, esta vez no se podría safar de esto tan fácil y sabia que su madre no saldría de la habitación hasta que ella aceptara, si bien su madre no era la mejor para dialogar con ella, era bastante insistente cuando se proponía a lograr algo._

 _-Esta bien -dijo Maggie levantando una leve y poco sincera sonrisa para hacerle creer a su madre que había logrado su cometido._

 _-Me alegra escuchar eso hija- dijo la Señora Jones con una sonrisa sincera a diferencia de su hija, pensando en haber logrado convencer a su hija, se acerco para darle un beso en la frente a su hija y luego apartarse- ahora vamos a cenar, antes que se enfrié._

 _-No empieces sin mi... -Dijo Maggie mientras veía a su madre levantarse de la cama y empezar su camino a la cocina, para luego hacer lo mismo no sin antes mirar una vez mas alrededor de su cuarto y dar con una foto de hace unos años donde se encontraban las dos y su padre pasando un día de campo en el parque cercano, recordando precisamente que esas fueron las palabras de su padre cuando veía como su hija empezaba a comer sin el ese día, Maggie se limito a suspirar y contener las lagrimas para continuar su camino hasta la cocina._

 _ya en la cocina, vemos como en un comedor pequeño se encontraban madre e hija, la señora Jones sirviendo la comida tanto a su plato como el de su hija con una gran sonrisa y entusiasmo de finalmente poder cenar con su hija después de mucho tiempo, cosa que no compartía Maggie quien recargaba los brazos en la mesa, esperando a que su madre finalmente terminara de detallar su plato y se lo pasara, para empezar a "comer" pues mientras la señora Jones degustaba su comida, Maggie recargaba su cabeza en un brazo mientras que con la mano libre tomaba un tenedor y empezaba a jugar con su comida sin mucho entusiasmo por comerla._

 _-y dime...- decía la señora Jones intentando romper el hielo, luego de pasar un bocado y notando lo distraída que lucia su hija - ¿como te ha ido en el colegio?_

 _-Oh...pues bien, tu sabes lo mismo de siempre...- decía sin levantar la mirada mientras con el tenedor finalmente se animaba a tomar un bocado y llevarlo a su boca, no tanto por gusto si no para evitar hablar mas._

 _-sabría que es "lo mismo de siempre" si me contaras mas seguido de tu colegio Maggs -exclamo la señora Jones esperando a ver el fruto de su acusación._

 _-no me va bien ni mal, simplemente fue otro día común, nada nuevo ni especial -dijo Maggie algo molesta con la insistencia de su madre._

 _-Ok - algo insatisfecha aun con la pregunta - ¿y que me dices de tus amigos? ¿no han salido últimamente?-llevándose un bocado mas a la boca esperando una mejor respuesta esta vez._

 _-si por salir te refieres a sentarnos juntos en la hora del almuerzo hablando de lo mucho que apesta la escuela, apenas esta mañana lo hicimos -dijo Maggie continuando con su comida con la esperanza de evitar mas preguntas de su madre con su respuesta._

 _-no me refiero a eso - tomando aire y buscando la paciencia para seguir charlando - me refiero a que salgan a algún lado, al cine, a jugar algún deporte por ejemplo._

 _-No ma, no nos gustan esas cosas - dijo Maggie levantando un poco la voz, molesta al intuir lo poco que la conoce su madre- todos preferimos estar en casa encerrados en nuestros cuartos, escuchando música o haciendo cualquier otra cosa para evitar hablar con sus padres-_

 _lo ultimo dicho por Maggie fue una indirecta que calo bastante en su madre, quien se quedo en silencio continuando su cena unos momentos, pensando por unos momentos lo inútil que era tratar de tener una conversación amena con su hija, pero la señora Jones no pensaba darse por vencido pues esa respuesta también la hizo reconsiderar lo que estaba haciendo mal en los últimos años desde que su esposo partió, quería arreglar las cosas y no fallarle a su hija._

 _-es curioso sabes -tomando una servilleta para limpiarse- de joven a mi me gustaba todo menos encerrarme en mi cuarto-logro llamar la atención de Maggie por unos momentos con esto - prefería pasar todo el día con mis amigos para evitar que tus abuelos se metieran mucho en mi vida -ríe suavemente recordando y mirando al vació - ir al cine, hacer deportes...cualquier excusa era buena para pasar tiempo con mis amigos._

 _-bueno ma, para eso existe el Internet ahora -dijo bajando nuevamente la mirada- toda la diversión de pasar el tiempo con tus amigos en la comodidad de tu casa -dijo en un tono sarcástico-_

 _-nunca entenderé a esta generación -dijo tomando otro bocado - para mi eso no es amistad...-_

 _-Bienvenida al siglo 21...-exclamo Maggie mientras continuaba su comida - donde puedes hacer amigos sin salir a este peligroso y cruel mundo-_

 _Luego de lo dicho por Maggie el silencio se apodero del comedor, mientras ambas seguían su cena, la señora Jones empezaba a perder las esperanzas, quería empezar a ser mas cercana a su hija y quería dar un gran paso esta noche, pero su hija se lo estaba haciendo imposible, volteo a ver a toda la cocina pensando en como continuar la conversación, su mirada se topo con el calendario que ella tenia en la nevera y de este resaltaba un gran circulo rojo que señalaba el cumpleaños numero 13 de Maggie, los ojos de la señora Jones se iluminaron pues creyó que ahí se encontraba la respuesta a sus plegarias._

 _-hablando de amigos -dijo la señora sin poder disimular una sonrisa -tu cumpleaños ya esta cerca ¿asi que ya les avisaste para que vengan a tu fiesta? -mirándola mientras toma un bocado esperando la respuesta de Maggie quien se nota poco entusiasta_

 _-No, ¿para que lo haría? -dijo Maggie en un tono de confusión y molestia pues ya había acordado con su madre no realizar nada - ya habíamos hablado de esto ¿no? no quiero una fiesta de cumpleaños, no van conmigo ya esas cosas de niños, prefiero que me dejes pintarme el cabello de morado como he querido._

 _-Se lo que hablamos hija pero pensé que al ser tu cumpleaños numero 13 podríamos hacer algo especial para ti y tus amigos-dijo tomando de una mano a Maggie intentando darle ánimos para que aceptara- no es cualquier cumpleaños, te estas convirtiendo en una mujercita ya-_

 _-Ma! -Maggie dijo algo sonrojada- no digas eso-_

 _-Pues no entiendo entonces, no quieres que te vean como una niña pero tampoco quieres que te vea como una mujercita -dijo soltando una pequeña carcajada al ver la reacción de su hija- hago esto por ti hija, para que pases un día inolvidable y podrás traer a tus amigos, así para variar ellos y tu salen de sus casas a tomar un poco de sol-_

 _-No lo se... -dijo Maggie cruzándose de brazos realmente considerando la idea. - no se si estoy de animo para una fiesta-_

 _-Vamos, rentare una cabina de fotos, ¿recuerdas como te gustaba usar esas cosas? -dijo la señora Jones apretando un poco la mano de su hija quien aun no reacciona positivamente -habrá música -Maggie levanta la mirada hacia su madre un poco preocupada por el tipo de música que su madre pudiera poner, la señora Jones entiende perfectamente la mirada de su hija -pondrás la música que quieras, ya que yo no se nada de la música actual -dijo para luego reir un poco intentando calmar los ánimos de su hija quien nuevamente bajo la mirada considerándolo- y por supuesto haré el pastel que tanto te gusta, uno enorme._

 _Ante la ultima promesa de su madre, Maggie no pudo evitar levantar la mirada nuevamente hacia ella, su madre había dado en el clavo con eso ultimo, pues el Pastel que hace ella solo en ocasiones especiales es una de sus debilidades, le gusta mas de lo que le gustaría admitir, Maggie veía a su madre mirándola con mucha ilusión y expectante de una respuesta afirmativa, Maggie al ver la insistencia que tenia su madre por darle un día alegre no pudo evitar sentirse un poco conmovida, y finalmente ceder._

 _Esta bien tu ganas -dijo sonriendo un poco y girando los ojos como si se sintiera derrotada pero con un resultado favorable- le avisare a mis amigos para que hagan un espacio en su rutina de "no hacer nada" -bromea un poco- y espero el pastel si sea grande._

 _-Por supuesto que lo sera - dijo sonriente y triunfante para luego abrazar a su hija aunque esta ultima se quedaba con los brazos pegados al cuerpo pues no acostumbra dar afecto de esa manera, aunque para su madre fuera suficiente con que le permitiera darle un abrazo- te prometo que sera un cumpleaños inigualable._

 _después_ _del abrazo, su madre procedió a recoger su plato y levantarse de la mesa para comenzar a lavarlo, mientras Maggie daba sus últimos bocados muy pensativa, pues estaba dudosa de haber hecho lo correcto al aceptar la fiesta, pues se dejo llevar mas por la insistencia de su madre que por cualquier cosa que ella le prometiera, se termino convenciendo a si misma que al tener la oportunidad de estar con sus amigos y estar a cargo de la música, no seria tan malo como ella pudiera pensar, finalmente termino de comer y recogió su plato para pasárselo a su madre._

 _-Gracias por la Cena -dijo Maggie un poco nerviosa pues hace mucho no se mostraba tan amena con su madre, intentaba evitar el bochorno y la incomodidad al pasar junto a ella rápidamente e intentar subir a s cu cuarto._

 _-Maggie! -cuando escucho la voz de su madre esta se detuvo en el marco de la puerta de la cocina sin voltear a verla, cerrando los ojos pensando en que su madre siguiera intentando conversar con ella- gracias por acompañarme a cenar._

 _Maggie voltea la cabeza en su posición y levanta una pequeña sonrisa para ver a su madre_

 _-Gracias a ti -dijo Maggie habiendo llegado al limite de su generosidad para luego pasar a retirarse a su habitación, casi corriendo y encerrarse esta vez._

 _La Señora Jones queda sola en la cocina viendo a su hija retirarse, satisfecha por haber dado lo que para ella parecía un gran paso para empezar a ganarse nuevamente a su hija, sin embargo un poco de duda la empezó a invadir, la fiesta ya era la próxima semana, la Señora Jones ya había considerado no aceptar la petición inicial de su hija de no realizar nada, para ahorrarse unos dolares y porque en principio pensaba que no tendría nada de malo no realizarle nada para variar, le es imposible sentirse como la peor madre del mundo por realmente haber considerado dejar a su hija sin una fiesta, por mas dinero que pudiera sobrarle y por mas que su hija fuera la de la idea, sentía que era su deber mas en esa edad y después de todo lo que ha pasado, intentar darle la fiesta que se merece, había logrado convencerla y no seria mucho problema conseguir la cabina de fotos así como los arreglos y los ingredientes para prepararle el pastel que le prometió, sin embargo su madre pensó que esos detalles eran poco para una fiesta si quería que esta fuera tan especial como quería, necesitaba algún tipo de espectáculo, algo que hiciera sonreír a su hija, aunque no se podía dar muchos lujos con el espectáculo, pensando en que lo demás la dejaría con pocas opciones para contratar un show_

 _-¿Ahora que es lo que haré? -dijo la señora Jones en un tono de preocupación._

 _un tanto resignada y habiendo terminado de lavar los trastes, camino nuevamente a la nevera a mirar la fecha del cumpleaños de su hija, pensando en que pese a sus esfuerzos, la fiesta podría ser un desastre, su mirada algo preocupada la llevo a mirar alrededor del refrigerador y notar una tarjeta que había recibido hace poco, un recuerdo de la semana pasada vino a su mente con ella, una vecina suya las había invitado a Maggie y ella a la fiesta de su hijo, aunque Maggie no fue, la Señora jones asistió para no quedar mal ante su vecina, y pudo presenciar un peculiar show presentado en la fiesta, peculiar porque era realizado por dos chicos que parecían ser aproximadamente de la edad de Maggie, y recuerda como ella y todos los presentes reían ante las ocurrentes caída del joven de cabello blanco, como este ultimo se llevaba la atención de todos, recordaba también que la chica les había dado a los adultos presentes la tarjeta de su negocio, al recordar esto, pensó en que podía ahorrarse unos dolares contratando solo al chico de cabello blanco._

 _-espero que funcione- dijo la Señora Jones tomando el teléfono de la casa mientras sostenía la tarjeta, marcaba al numero del servicio, finalmente alguien contesto al teléfono._

 _-Negocios Graciosos, su diversión es nuestro negocio, Lincoln al teléfono-decía el chico al otro lado del teléfono con un tono poco entusiasta._

 _-Hola tu debes ser el chico de las caídas, quería contratar su servicio, esta disponible el 11 de este mes?- Pregunto la señora Jones algo preocupada porque no fuera asi._

 _-Si, estamos disponibles el 11 -dijo Lincoln sin mucho animo aun._

 _-Perfecto -dijo aliviada- pero quería pedir un servicio diferente, requiero solo de ti._

 _-¿Que? -pregunto Lincoln en un tono de_ _confusión_

 _-Solo necesito que vengas a realizar tu rutina -dijo la señora Jones con la esperanza de que aceptaran- no creo necesitar a la otra chica por el momento._

 _-Oh ¿Enserio? -dijo Lincoln con un tono de malicia ante lo que la Señora Jones le pedia pues sabia que podia restregarselo a su hermana._

 _-Entonces -la señora no entendía el tono del chico pero decidió no darle importancia-puedo contar con tu show el 11 a las 4?_

 _-Bien, la veo el 11 -Dijo Linc bastante satisfecho con el trato para luego colgar._

 _Mientras tanto la señora Jones gozaba de alegría al haber garantizado un show para la fiesta de su hija, si bien no era el de mayor producción, pensaba que la rutina del chico seria suficiente para hacer reír a cualquiera incluyendo a alguien tan difícil como su hija, sin mas por el momento, la señora Jones se dispuso a empezar a ir a la sala donde empezaría a anotar todo lo demás por organizar para la fiesta, mientras tanto Maggie ya se encontraba en su cuarto nuevamente fundiéndose en su cama, donde pasaba la mayor parte de su dia, esta suspiraba mirando al techo pero no escuchaba música ni hacia tarea como haría normalmente a esa hora, pensaba muy bien en lo que haría, finalmente se animo a tomar su celular pero para nada mas que hablar con Rita, una amiga suya que compartía sus mismo gustos en música._

 _-Hey Maggs ¿que ocurre? - dijo un poco sorprendida pues es poco usual su amiga la contacte por llamada -si es por la sudadera que me prestaste, ya te dije que mañana te lo regreso-_

 _-No es eso pero ahora que lo mencionas-dijo tomando un suspiro al recordar el disco- espero sea cierto -se acomoda un poco el cabello- en realidad te hablaba para pedirte un favor._

 _-¿de que se trata? -dijo Rita en un tono de interés._

 _-Veras el 11 es mi cumpleaños y quería saber si -tomándose la nuca pues se siente apenada de pedirle un favor así - podías avisarle a los chicos que vengan a mi casa ese día._

 _-¿Tu? ¿Teniendo una fiesta? -dice en un tono burlón - sabia que ver esas películas de vampiros románticos te volverían cursi._

 _-Ey! no es eso -dice molesta por la insinuación -es mi madre la que insistio en hacerme una y no tuve mas que aceptar, si vienen ustedes quizás no sea tan terrible y evite que mi madre traiga a mis primitos o a los vecinos molestos._

 _-Bueno me alegra saber que alegramos un poco tu miserable existencia -dijo en un tono sarcastico pero amigable- no es que tenga problema pero ¿porque no los invitas tu personalmente?_

 _-Porque no quiero pasar por esta conversación con todos, preguntándome porque accedí a tener una fiesta de cumpleaños -dice algo apenada- ¿cuento contigo?._

 _-Oook Maggs -dijo algo resignada- me encargare de avisarle a todos y convencerlos diciendo que es por la noble causa de ayudar a Maggie a divertirse y pasarla super en su fiesta._

 _-Cállate! -dice Maggie un poco molesta ya con el sarcasmo de su amiga._

 _-Solo juego, tu sabes como soy -rie un poco para seguir molestándola- bueno hablamos mañana, mama y papa quieren que lave los trastes como castigo por encontrarme fumando -_

 _-Eres pésima para ocultarlo - dice en un tono de satisfacción para devolverle la burla a su amiga- gracias por la ayuda Rita._

 _\- ni lo menciones Maggs- exclamo Rita para luego colgar._

 _luego de colgar, Maggie parece seguir con dudas de la fiesta pero al tener la presencia de sus amigos empieza a sentirse mas cómoda con la idea de que le ayuden a pasarla un poco bien como su amiga tan sarcásticamente lo dijo aunque ella se negó a aceptar, para dejar de pensar en ello, se coloco sus audífonos nuevamente y se puso a escuchar música para nuevamente perderse en sus pensamientos y la música hasta quedarse dormida._

 _Finalmente llego el día, el día que la Señora Jones ha esperado con tantas ansias para que su hija pueda pasar un gran dia junto a sus amigos, el día en que Maggie ha esperado con sentimientos encontrados, pues aunque pasar el tiempo con sus amigos la animaba un poco, no podía evitar sentir cierto temor a lo que pudiera ocurrir, si la fiesta iba a gustarles o si por días se comentaría de lo infantil y aburrida que fue, Maggie se levanto esa mañana de sábado, a decir verdad ya pasaban de las 12 de la tarde, Maggie aprovecha los fines de semana para levantarse bastante tarde, dado a las horas que pasa la noche de viernes desvelándose, leyendo un buen libro, viendo algunas películas o cualquier cosa que la ayudara a olvidarse por dos días de los estudios, el hecho de que su fiesta de cumpleaños fuera ese día, no evitaría que ella disfrutara de la noche como siempre, se levanto de la cama y se puso su ropa de siempre, sin saber lo que le esperaba para ese gran día._

 _-Que tan malo puede ser Maggie - se decía a si misma para intentar ser optimista._

 _al bajar por las escaleras noto la casa completamente vacía, se tallo un poco las manos ansiosa, salio al patio trasero al suponer ahí encontraría a su madre, y ahí estaba ella y una gran sorpresa, decoración que para cualquier otro chico parecería muy lujubre pero para ella era perfecto pues eran sus colores favoritos, bocadillos al lado de un enorme pastel morado como tanto le gustaba, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver ese pastel, la cabina de fotos que su madre prometió aunque Maggie no estaba realmente segura de usarla o que alguien mas en la fiesta la usara, su sentimiento de dicha moderada por el compromiso de su madre se apago un poco y fue reemplazado con confusión cuando vio un pequeño escenario hasta lo mas profundo del patio, finalmente vio a su madre salir detrás de este escenario con un par de detalles que seguía colocando en la fiesta._

 _-¿Ma? - Pregunto con cierta delicadeza para llamar su atención - ¿Que es todo esto?_

 _-Oh Maggie por fin despertaste, temía te perdieras tu propia fiesta - dice la señora Jones en un tono juguetón pues sabe las largas horas de sueño que su hija puede tomar en un fin de semana -¿esto? quería que fuera una sorpresa pero supongo que es inevitable que algo tan grande sea un secreto, supuse que tu fiesta necesitaría un poco de entretenimiento..._

 _¿Que hiciste? -Pregunto Maggie temiendo lo peor._

 _-¡Contrate un servicio de entretenimiento para la fiesta! - dijo la señora soltando las cosas y alzando las manos esperando que su hija se llevara una grata sorpresa._

 _-¿Contrataste un payaso? -Pregunto Maggie un tanto indignada de que su madre pensara que algo como eso podría gustarle_

 _-Yo no diria un payaso, como te dije es un servicio de entretenimiento, son muy multifaceticos hace de todo, deberias ver el show que dieron para el cumpleaños de Monica -_

 _-Si me imagino pero la diferencia es que Monica tiene 8 años, yo estoy cumpliendo 13 - dijo Maggie cerrando los ojos y sobando un poco la parte central de su rostro para evitar hacer una escena - yo no quería unos payasos en mi fiesta, ni siquiera quería una fiesta-_

 _La Madre se da cuenta del poco entusiasmo de su hija y oor un momento realmente considera haber cometido un gran error que podía costarle todo el empeño que puso en esa fiesta, pero ya era muy tarde para dar marcha atrás y pensó en como intentar convencer a Maggie de que al menos intentara darles una oportunidad._

 _-Hija, se que estas en una edad donde consideras que ciertas cosas ya no son para ti, pero aun eres una jovencita y como toda buena jovencita, un poco de risas no te vendrían mal, hago esto por ti hija - La Señora Jones se inclino un poco tomando una de las mejillas de su hija para razonar con ella - al menos dales una oportunidad y veras que no te_ _arrepentirás_

 _Maggie se tomo un brazo y lo acaricio mientras su mirada no paraba de mirar el suelo, por un momento olvido la razón por la que acepto la fiesta, porque ver el empeño que su madre ponía en esta la hizo sentirse como una niña nuevamente, como una niña feliz, un sentimiento que no puede negar se volvió mas grande al salir al patio trasero y ver el esfuerzo que su madre puso, prácticamente sola en la fiesta, finalmente levanto la vista para ver a su madre._

 _\- Esta bien..._

 _Ese es mi Dulce Ángel -Dice para luego abrazarla cosa que abochorna bastante a Maggie por temor a un amigo suyo, pudiera ya haber llegado y viera la empalagosa escena._

 _-Maaaa! te he dicho que no me digas así ya -dice un poco ruborizada y aliviada al confirmar que aun se encontraban solas._

 _-Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo -sonríe y se endereza nuevamente - ¿que opinas del cartel?_

 _-¿Cartel? -Maggie ve a su alrededor para que su vista se tope con un cartel colocado en el escenario con una fotografía suya donde esta tenia como de costumbre una cara de pocos amigos._

 _-Es la foto mas reciente que pude conseguir - Dice la señora tomándose la nuca un poco avergonzada - si me dejaras tomarte fotos mas a menudo habría usado otra pero..._

 _-¡Es Perfecta! - Interrumpió Maggie con la mirada perdida ante el cartel, pues realmente le gusta como había salido en la foto, captaba su personalidad podria decirse, Maggie volteo a su madre - Gracias!_

 _-Todo por mi hija..._

 _sacudió_ _un poco los cabellos de Maggie, ese gracias para ella había sido mejor que cualquier trofeo o recompensa, había sentido que eran las palabras mas sinceras que su hija le decía en años, sin mas que decir solo siguió con las decoraciones, mientras Maggie intentaba ayudar, pocos minutos después llegaron los primeros invitados, siendo vecinos y amigos de la Señora Jones, posteriormente poco a poco fueron llegando los amigos de Maggie, un montón de chicos pertenecientes a la cultura Emo, no realmente muy entusiastas al asistir, pues solo iban en muchos casos por comida, la gran mayoría porque cualquier excusa era buena para estar fuera de casa, Rita había logrado su cometido al invitar a todos y todos se presentaron, llegando casi al final sus dos amigos de mas confianza._

 _-Te dije que podías confiar en mi - Exclamo Rita_

 _rita una chica de cabellos rubios que regularmente lleva un gorro de lana asi estemos a altas temperaturas y ropas de color negra que hacian juego con su gorro_

 _-Yo solo vine porque me dijeron que habría buena comida - dijo Harry antes de que Rita le diera un codazo a las costillas para callarlo._

 _Harry era un chico algo alto para su edad con el cabello negro y mechones que tapaban sus ojos, llevaba una remera negra con una característica calavera, aunque muchos le decían que eso no era original, a el no le importaba, también los combinaba con unos jeans de mezclilla bastante ajustados que hacían creer a muchos que era la razón de su chillona voz._

 _-Uhh...Gran Fiesta Jones - Dijo Harry sobándose un poco las costillas_

 _-Si Maggs, no esperaba que estuviera tan... - Rita vio a los demás presentes casi en su mayoría con cara de sueño y muchos pegados al celular - Animada!_

 _\- Gracias supongo..._

 _Maggie se cruzo de brazos y vio el ambiente al notar el ligero sarcasmo de Rita, efectivamente, la fiesta lucia mas como un funeral que como una fiesta infantil, no es que ese detalle la molestara mucho realmente, pero la hizo decir algo en su mente "Estos son mis amigos, mis únicos amigos" no era para menos, empezó a preguntarse, cual de ellos realmente la conocía o solo conocían con suerte su nombre, al menos la aliviaba un poco el saber que contaba con sus fieles amigos Rita y Harry_

 _\- ¿Y Que quieren... - Volteo a verlos haciendo una pausa al notar que ya no se encontraban con ella y se habían juntado con los demás, no para socializar si no para sacar sus teléfonos y distraerse en otra cosa- hacer..._

 _Maggie al ver que sus amigos la ignoraron por completo se limita a dar un suspiro y resignarse a la clase de amigos que tenia, no es que alguien como ella pudiera darse el lujo de ser selectiva con sus amistades, pues ese grupo de chicos que estaban en esa fiesta eran los únicos que compartían sus sentimientos, eso para ella era el significado de amistad, eso suponía, mientras Maggie estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, la Señora Jones ya había recibido a Lincoln en la parte frontal de la casa y se encontraba llevándolo a la fiesta, contándole los detalles de la misma, como muchos sabemos para el peliblanco fue una sorpresa enterarse que no haría un show para chicos fáciles, estaba ante adolescentes y peor aun, emos, aun asi no quiso dar marcha atrás y confió en poder sacarles mas de una risa._

 _-Ese debe ser el payaso que contrato Mama, mas vale que valga la pena si por el y esta fiesta no puedo tener mi cabello morado -Dijo Maggie a si misma sin entusiasmo pero con la ligera esperanza de que el chico de cabellos blancos hiciera algo entretenido._

 _La señora Jones junto a los chicos cerca del escenario para que pudieran ver el show, colocando a la gran invitada de honor hasta el frente quien no pudo evitar cruzarse de brazos y temer lo peor, casi como si Maggie tuviera alguna clase de super poder, no estaba equivocada, el show era un desastre, el chico de cabello blanco era un caballo de un solo truco, valiéndose del viejo truco de la caída para intentar hacer reír a la audiencia, cosa que solo aburrió a los presentes e hizo a Maggie molestarse y avergonzarse, no pudiendo evitar lanzar varios comentarios sarcásticos al animador peliblanco, por si fuera poco, el chico arruino el cartel que le había gustado a Maggie y que ya había pensado en colgar en su habitación, pero la cereza de este pastel de decepciones fue cuando arruino el pastel de la fiesta, eso había sido para Maggie la gota que derramo el vaso._

 _Maggie no pudo evitar preguntar con molestia a su madre, porque contrato a ese payaso, mientras otros padres veían como el servicio de supuesto entretenimiento era un imán para el odio de sus hijos, el chico sintiéndose acorralado no tuvo mas opción que intentar retirarse, pero la Señora Jones no iba a permitirlo, no iba a permitir que el burdo acto de un chico arruinara lo que estaba haciendo por su hija, lo confronto recordandole que aun le quedaba tiempo por actuar, el chico se excuso diciendo que iría al baño, aunque en realidad busco la cabina de fotos para pedir la ayuda de su hermana Luan Loud, con quien se había portado mal, con la esperanza de que no solo lo salvara a el, si no al show y negocios Graciosos._

 _Esto me pasa por confiar en mi madre -se decía Maggie en su mente cruzada de brazos muy abochornada - sere el hazme reir de la escuela, puedo sentir sus miradas acusándome de hacerlos venir a una fiesta tan desastrosa, puedo imaginarme como me rechazan de ahora en adelante, aceptar esta fiesta fue un error._

 _Maggie estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no pudo notar que el show estaba preparándose para iniciar nuevamente, siendo despertada de su trance por el golpeteo de un bastón en el escenario, cuando Maggie finalmente presto atención no pudo evitar sentirse intrigada por la chica que ahora ocupaba el escenario, vestida de mimo, Maggie no entendía que tenia la chica que llamaba tanto su atención, Luan comenzaba con su espectáculo clásico de un mimo y aunque para ella era una rutina que ya había sido probada en chicos como Maggie, para la cumpleañera era algo totalmente nuevo y llamativo, sentía como se podía identificar con cada actuación de la chica, como si esa mimo pudiera entender sus sentimientos mas profundos, aquellos que ni siquiera su madre o amigos cercanos conocían de ella._

 _Maggie apenas y noto al ayudante de la chica, mas que con su rutina de espejo, esta tenia una mezcla de emociones de alegría, intriga, empatia y confusión pues seguía sin entender porque la hacia sentir así, detalles que parecían simples, en el clímax del show, Maggie se sentía como en el escenario de un teatro vació, donde ella era la unica espectadora de aquel acto que la comediante le ofrecía, sentía como si el espectáculo fuera solo para ella, y en parte lo era, pero ella sentía que era diferente, que era como si esa comediante hubiera llegado a darle calor a su frió corazón, no le gustaba a Maggie admitirlo pero asi era como se sentía y prefirió ignorar ese sentir cuando el show termino para unirse con sus amigos a aplaudir de forma lenta y paulatinamente aumentar el ritmo hasta ovacionar a la chica, de pronto se acerca la madre de Maggie hasta ella una vez que el show termino._

 _-¿Y bien hija te divertiste? - tomándola de los hombros, notando una notable diferencia en el animo de su hija._

 _-Sabes - reflexionando sobre como el show antes presentado la hizo sentir como nunca antes, levantando una ligera sonrisa - de hecho si, me divertí mucho._

* * *

 _ **Bien este es el primer capitulo de varios que compondrán este mi primer fic en la comunidad, si se lo preguntan mi única experiencia escribiendo historias ha sido en foros de rol, jamas me había animado a hacer un fanfic pues no quería hacer nada pequeño, soy alguien que se emociona mucho a la hora de escribir, y no tenia una idea concreta de lo que quería, hasta leer los grandiosos trabajos de gente como el caballero de las antorchas, gabomon01, MightyMitch47 y JaviSuzumiya me anime a hacerlo.**_

 _ **¿Porque el Luaggie? porque es mi Ship favorito en la serie Loud House, aunque no sea canon, el trabajo de otros miembros del fandom me ha hecho gustar mucho de el, ademas que en esta pagina no existe mucho sobre el ship, por lo menos no en español, aunque note que en muchos fics hacen referencia a este ship, rara vez profundizan en el y es mas como un mero detalle dentro de otra historia.**_

 _ **como ya habrán notado, este capitulo narro los sucesos vistos en "Funny Business" desde la perspectiva de Maggie previo a la fiesta y durante esta, como una forma de detallar mas la personalidad de la misma y la razón para irse viendo atraída hacia Luan, ya en próximos capítulos habrán cosas no vistas en el show, aunque también tomare como inspiración sucesos de la misma, como "L Is for Love" donde tratare de unir de forma coherente la historia del capitulo con este fic, espero les guste.**_

 _ **en el siguiente capitulo, Maggie intentara acercarse a Luan con ayuda de alguien cercano a La comediante, solo dare la pista de que se trata de alguien que comparte edad con Maggie, aunque tengo bien definido lo que hare en proximos capitulos, se aceptan sugerencias y criticas, gracias por pasarse a leer.**_


	2. La habitacion Oscura

_-¿Donde estoy?..._

 _Maggie preguntaba muy confundida dentro de una habitación completamente oscura donde solo podía apreciar la silla donde se encontraba sentada y una bombilla encima suyo que iluminaba solo el punto donde se encontraba, ella volteaba a todos lados buscando alguna respuesta pero por alguna razón no deseaba levantarse por temor a lo que hubiera en la oscuridad, de pronto de la oscuridad y frente a ella apareció una figura alta y masculina, ella sintió un gran vació en el pecho cuando vio como se acercaba esa figura y se dejaba ver por la iluminación de la bombilla._

 _-Corazón -era su padre que la veía con una sonrisa- ¿que haces sola aquí en la oscuridad?_

 _-¿Papa? -Maggie quería romper en llanto al ver a su padre, quien se acerco a ella para fundirse en un abrazo, uno legitimo por parte de Maggie- ¿Donde habías estado?_

 _-Hey Corazón ¿que ocurre? -dice correspondiendole el abrazo algo confundido pero sin dejar de reír por la situación tan cálida- solo me fui unos minutos y te encuentro aquí sola._

 _-No es cierto -dice sollozando -te fuiste ya varios años - lo suelta y mira a los ojos aun sentada -estoy sola por tu culpa._

 _El Señor Jones se limita a sonreír como si su hija estuviera diciendo algún disparate, se limita a sacudirle el cabello mientras esta tiene una expresión de molestia por querer respuestas._

 _-Corazón, tu jamas estarás sola, si me voy no es para que te encierres en un lugar tan oscuro como este -dice extendiendo los brazos para referirse a la extraña habitación - necesitas darle un poco de brillo a tu vida, como antes lo hacías hija -coloca una mano en el hombro de su hija y se inclina un poco- aunque no lo parezca, yo siempre estaré ahí para cuidarte y acompañarte, pero debes dejar que otras personas hagan lo mismo._

 _\- ¿Que otras personas? -dice en un tono de confusión y aun intentando no romper demasiado en llanto._

 _-Digamos que es tu deber averiguarlo Corazón -Nuevamente le sacude el cabello despeinandola, era un habito común en el, el equivalente suyo a un abrazo amoroso- bueno debo irme a trabajar hija, hoy tengo una reunión importante y la lluvia no evitara que me lo pierda, nada que un buen paraguas no pueda solucionar, nos vemos después._

 _La mente de Maggie le estaba jugando una mala pasada en ese momento, su estomago le empezó a doler al recordar esas mismas palabras hace un par de años ya, cuando su padre fue a una reunión importante en un día lluvioso y jamas volvió a casa, Maggie se estiro para tomar el brazo de su padre en un intento desesperado por evitar que se fuera pero el brazo se le deslizo mientras el Señor Jones continuaba alejándose y ocultándose en la oscuridad no sin antes voltear a ver nuevamente a Maggie._

 _\- Te amo hija -Sonríe el señor como si desconociera lo que le espera- recuerda lo que te dije._

 _finalmente se pierde en la oscuridad, Maggie intenta levantarse de la silla pero algo la detiene, como si alrededor suyo existiera un muro que evitara que saliera, por alguna razón no puede llorar, intenta gritar pero su boca no produce algún sonido, golpea la pared invisible desesperada para alcanzar a su padre, en un momento se resigna por completo, sube las piernas a la silla y las abraza para bajar la cabeza, sintiéndose derrotada sin poder hacer nada._

 _De pronto escucha un golpeteo como si alguien llamara a la puerta, alza la mirada y ve a la Chica Mimo de la fiesta, sonriendole, tocando su muralla invisible como si quisiera que la dejaran entrar, Maggie esta confundida pero siente cierto alivio al verla, ve como la mimo hace un gesto con las manos para que Maggie la dejara entrar, Maggie solo asiente instintivamente con la cabeza, de pronto la chica mimo toma lo que parece ser una perilla invisible al girarla y jalarla, se puede escuchar perfectamente el sonido de una puerta oxidada abriéndose, una vez termina, la chica le extiende una mano a Maggie, esta no sabe que decir pero se siente segura y le da la mano, sintiendo un fuerte jalón de la chica mimo que logra hacerla salir de la caja invisible y quedar parada frente a ella, Maggie se queda sorprendida._

 _-T-Tu...-dice entre lagrimas._

 _La Chica mimo lleva un dedo indice a la boca para que guardara silencio, pues sentía que si seguía hablando, rompería mas en llanto, de pronto de una manga la chica mimo saca una Rosa negra, similar a la que arrojaron al escenario en la función que ella dio, la pone frente a Maggie ofreciendocela, Maggie al principio tiene dudas pero la toma, en ese momento la rosa pierde su tono negro y se convierte en una Rosa Roja natural muy bella, el efecto asusta un poco a Maggie y deja caer la rosa al suelo, lo que causa al instante que la habitación se ilumine, mostrando que era su habitación en su vieja casa, antes que tuvieran que mudarse a Royal Woods para iniciar una nueva vida sin su padre, con una decoración infantil, viva y radiante, Maggie no pude evitar sonreír cuando esos recuerdos llegaron a su mente._

 _-Este sitio...¿Como...?_

 _de pronto vio nuevamente a la chica mimo, haciendo una rutina, parecía estar girando un lazo invisible que lanzo hacia ella, Maggie en ese momento sintió sus brazos aprisionados pero no se sentía atemorizada, mientras la mimo la jalaba hacia ella con un poco de esfuerzo como si Maggie pusiera resistencia, Maggie sentía una sensación de querer que la mimo lograra su cometido, sonriendo y dándole ánimos, cuando finalmente logra ponerla junto suyo, Maggie queda sorprendida y contenta, la chica mimo se acerca a ella para susurrarle algo al oído._

 _-¡Es hora de levantarse!_

 _-¿Que? -Maggie queda confundida no solo por lo dicho si no porque reconocía esa voz y dudaba mucho fuera la de la mimo._

 _-QUE ES HORA DE LEVANTARSE..._

 _Maggie despierta de golpe, abriendo los ojos por completo y percatándose finalmente que todo fue un sueño, cuando Maggie voltea a su puerta ve a su madre pasar rápidamente por la habitación, colocándose unos aretes, uno de los últimos detalles de su madre para alistarse para el trabajo, Maggie se talla un poco los ojos, sabiendo que esa voz era la de su madre que intentaba despertarla de ese profundo sueño, de un brinco logra quedar sentada en la cama, aun pensando en el sueño, tratando de entender porque después de muchos años soñó con su padre, y mas importante aun, porque soñó con la chica de la fiesta._

 _-Hija, anda que se te hará tarde para la escuela._

 _-Si -suelta un pequeño bostezo que la devuelve a la realidad- voy no te preocupes, en unos minutos me arreglo._

 _Maggie finalmente se levanto y empezó a arreglarse, intentando ignorar el sueño que tuvo aunque le era difícil, tanto pensar en ello hizo que los minutos se pasaran rápido y terminara de arreglarse, para luego bajar al comedor viendo a su Madre degustar un pan tostado con algo de café mientras veía las noticias en su celular, Maggie vio su plato con su propio pan tostado, se limito a tomarlo y darle una mordida para luego sentarse algo ansiosa_

 _-Y bien ¿como dormiste?_

 _-Oh pues...bien_

 _-Si lo imagino, te tuve que llamar como 5 veces, estabas tan profundamente dormida y lucias tan relajada que me dolió un poco tener que despertarte pero la escuela es la escuela hija._

 _-Si entiendo...-dice siguiendo con su pan tostado._

 _-Bueno - Termina de un gran sorbo su café y se levanta de su asiento - es hora de irnos._

 _-Si lo terminare en el camino -levantando su pan._

 _La señora Jones empezaba a tomar su bolso y demás cosas para el trabajo, caminando hasta la salida mientras Maggie la seguía casi por la fuerza, desearía que su madre de verdad la dejara faltar ese día a clases y haber podido seguir soñando con esa chica, de pronto se sacudió la cabeza algo sorprendida, ¿porque deseaba tanto seguir soñando con esa chica? ¿porque la soñó en primer lugar? a decir verdad lo que al principio parecía una pesadilla, se convirtió en un sueño bastante relajante y cálido cuando ella apareció en escena, pero porque alguien que solo vio unos minutos y con quien ni siquiera pudo interactuar la hacia sentir así?_

 _-Maggie - la señora Jones quien ya se encontraba conduciendo camino a dejar a su hija, noto lo distraída que lucia su hija._

 _-Emmm -volviendo a la normalidad - ¿si?_

 _-¿Te sientes bien? te noto mas callada que de costumbre_

 _-Si, es solo que tengo un poco de sueño aun creo..._

 _La señora Jones rio ante la posibilidad de que su hija realmente sintiera sueño pese a las largas horas que su hija había dormido, finalmente llegando a la escuela._

 _-ya después de clases tendrás toda la tarde para dormir, eso si, después de hacer tu tarea, no todo en la vida es soñar hija._

 _-Aveces es lo único bueno de la vida - dijo sonriendo pero dejando a su madre un poco preocupada con esa sentencia - solo bromeo, nos vemos mas tarde Ma._

 _-Si hija, cuídate mucho..._

 _Maggie bajo del vehículo sin decir mas, dejando a su madre pensando un poco en lo que su hija trato de decir, no quiso darle muchas vueltas para no perder tiempo y arranco a su trabajo, mientras Maggie caminaba hasta la entrada de la Escuela, topándose en la entrada con Rita y Harry que no se les veía muy apresurados por llegar al salón, estos se muestran "alegría" si es que a eso se le puede llamar alegría, al ver a su amiga Maggie._

 _-Hey llego Maggie, ahora si empezara la diversión-Exclamo Rita sonriendo mientras Harry ríe ante lo sarcástico del comentario._

 _-Oh por favor Rita no empieces- frunciendo el ceño ante la burla de su amiga_

 _-Hey lo digo enserio Maggs, la pase bien en tu fiesta - Maggie la mira incrédula a lo que Rita coloca una mano en su pecho y alza la otra - te juro que no es sarcasmo._

 _-Si Jones, ese Pastel estuvo fenomenal -Dijo Harry sobándose el estomago._

 _-Oye pero creí que todo el pastel quedo arruinado - dijo Maggie confundida_

 _-¡Oye! ¿sabes cuantos niños mueren de hambre en el mundo como para que venga y desperdicie comida? Lo comí para darle una lección de consciencia humanitaria a ese Peliblanco que casi arruina tu fiesta y no me arrepiento - dice relamiéndose los labios._

 _Tanto Maggie como Rita pusieron una ligera mueca de asco ante la declaración de su amigo._

 _-En fin - Maggie trato de cambiar de tema - Rita ¿Trajiste mi Suéter?_

 _-Oh cierto - Toma su mochila del suelo y saca el suéter de Maggie hecho bola y se lo da a Maggie como si fuera una bola de papel - Gracias por la paciencia_

 _Maggie mira el suéter y lo extiende mostrando estar completamente arrugado. luego ve a Rita diciendo "¿Es Enserio?" no con palabras, si no solo con la mirada a lo que Rita solo ríe nerviosa, Maggie nota un peculiar aroma en su suéter que la hace olfatear mas de cerca su suéter y reconociendo dicha fragancia._

 _-Huele a..._

 _-Huele a Bar de Mala muerte por la madrugada - Interrumpe Harry._

 _-Siii Veras...- Tomándose la nuca nerviosa - ¿recuerdas lo mala que soy para ocultar cuando fumo? pues use tu suéter estos días para que mi ropa no oliera a cigarro._

 _\- Te entiendo, ¿porque crees que siempre llevo uno conmigo? -dice mientras amarra el suéter a su cintura como acostumbra- pero este es mi favorito, hubiera apreciado al menos lo lavaras antes de dármelo._

 _-Lo siento Maggs en serio, nunca lavo ropa en mi casa y si lo lavaba mis padres sospecharían -dice nerviosa mientras mira como Maggs se cruza de brazos no muy convencida por su excusa - Escucha te lo compensare ¿Si?_

 _-Bueno ya pensare como puedes devolverme el favor -Sonríe de forma un tanto maquiavelista para tratar de intimidar a Rita, lograndolo - bueno que tal si vamos a clase?._

 _-Woah Woah Woah -Dice Harry sorprendido al igual que Rita - ¿desde cuando te entusiasma ir a la primera clase? pensé nos la saltaríamos como siempre._

 _-Si Maggs ¿Que te ocurre? -Dijo Rita._

 _-Solo pensé que seria interesante entrar a clase para variar - Dice Maggie no muy convencida._

 _-¿Te sientes bien? - Pregunto Harry viéndola mas de cerca para ver si se trataba de una broma de Maggie._

 _-¿Quien eres y que hiciste con Maggs? -Dijo Rita Cruzándose de brazos_

 _-Chicos, estoy bien, no me siento de ánimos este día para faltar a la clase del Señor Morrison._

 _-El Señor Morrison seguramente ni sabe quienes asisten a su clase y quienes no - Recalco Rita incredulada de lo que dice su amiga hasta que se rasca la barbilla llega a una conclusión - creo que entiendo, tienes una fiesta de cumpleaños y empiezas a cambiar._

 _-Ja! no exageren_

 _-Oye Jones yo te entiendo - Dijo para rodear a Maggie con un brazo y mirar al horizonte inspirado - a mi también esa fiesta me cambio un poco, sobre todo la actuación de la chica Loud, no suelo decirlo pero su espectáculo fue tan profundo y simbólico que veo la vida desde otra perspectiva, la vida es muy corta para desperdiciarla tanto._

 _Maggie y Rita no sabían si Harry estaba bromeando pero el tono en su voz, les decía que efectivamente parecía estar hablando en serio, Maggie quita lentamente el brazo de Harry de sus hombros aunque la intriga que Harry sepa quien era la chica mimo._

 _-Nunca pensé que diría esto pero Harry tiene razón, fue muy entretenido y me hizo sentir que la fiesta no fue una completa perdida de tiempo -Ve a Maggs algo indignada por la insinuación de que su fiesta la molestara - Oh y el hecho de pasar el rato con mi gran amiga Maggie en su cumpleaños por supuesto..._

 _-Ustedes... -Maggie hace pausa para pensar si hacerles una pregunta sin verse muy interesada- ¿Ustedes conocen a esa chica mimo?_

 _-Si -Dijo Harry algo confundido - Me sorprende que no la conozcas._

 _-Es Obvio Harry, ella no ha estado aquí el tiempo suficiente para conocerla - dijo Rita tratando de refrescarle la memoria a su amigo._

 _-Oh si lo siento Jones-se toma la nuca, Recordando que Maggie no tiene mucho de haberse mudado a Royal Woods poco después del fallecimiento de su padre - Pues si, Luan Loud -trata de responder su pregunta para evitar el bochorno de recordarle algo delicado - Popular en el colegio, sabia que ofrecía shows infantiles pero no sabia de ese acto de mimo._

 _-¿Popular? -Preguntaba Maggie intrigada, pues si era tan popular porque nunca había oído hablar mucho de ella - ¿Supongo que es por esos shows no?_

 _-No Realmente -Dijo Harry desviando la mirada como si no quisiera hablar del tema, cosa que noto Rita._

 _-Veras es popular, porque Todo mundo le teme... -contesto Rita._

 _-¿LE TEMEN A ESA CHICA? -dijo Maggie bastante sorprendida- pero parece muy inofensiva y lind...-Se detiene antes de decir la palabra con "L" y delatarse ante sus amigos - y-y lii-libre de vibra negativa - Sudando un poco esperando que sus amigos no notaran su desliz._

 _-Pues si, así es en los Shows que da, tiene que hacerlo, es su trabajo, pero créeme el resto del tiempo es lo mas cercano a un "Joker" que conocerás -Maggie queda un tanto muda, sorprendida por esa faceta de la chica que tanto la entretuvo hace poco- nadie se mete con ella o sus hermanas por lo mismo, ¿no es así Harry?._

 _Ambas miran a Harry que se nota un poco nervioso y se encoje de hombros cuando Rita le hace la pregunta pero se ve acorralado por la mirada de sus amigas._

 _-Si - suspira resignado a recordar algo - digamos que... - mirando a la nada - un día intente pedirle una cita a su hermana mayor, Luna Loud_

 _-Harry Estaba enamoradisimo de ella... - Interrumpe nuevamente Rita_

 _-Oye cállate yo estoy contando la historia -afina la garganta- en fin, Luna me rechazo..._

 _-Para sorpresa de todos..._

 _-¿TE QUIERES CALLAR? -Dice molesto ya Harry, tanto Maggie como Rita no pueden evitar reírse - el detalle es que no acepte el rechazo y empece a seguirla a todos lados, a enviarle cartas y asustar a sus pretendientes para que no me quitaran la oportunidad de estar con ella -Rita y Maggie ahogan risas ante que Harry pensara que tenia una oportunidad cosa que lo molesta otra vez pero no le da la misma importancia - El problema vino cuando Luna le contó a su hermana de ello._

 _-¿Y entonces? -Pregunta Maggie intrigada, mientras Rita contiene la risa pues ya sabe la historia._

 _-Al día siguiente, me oculte en el árbol donde siempre me escondía para espiarla cuando tocaba en el parque, pero había algo diferente, cuando me di cuenta ya era muy tarde, había una trampa de esas que usan los cazadores para atrapar a sus inofensivas presas -No desperdicio oportunidad en mostrar su repudio ante la caza de animales - quede colgando de cabeza, la trampa también soltó un panal cuidadosamente puesto que cayo debajo mio._

 _-Oh-Por-Dios - Dice Maggie intentando contener la risa al imaginarse la escena._

 _-Harry pareció Jason Vorhees por días, lo mas guapo que ha lucido -Dijo Rita entre risas._

 _-¡No podía escapar! -Se cruza de brazos algo traumatizado- por la posición en la que estaba, cuando finalmente logre romper la cuerda, solo logre romper una rama que sostenía una cubeta que me cubrió de un liquido verde que hasta hoy en día no quiero saber de que estaba hecho -un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo - aunque ayudo a que las abejas me dejaran en paz, el daño ya estaba hecho, tome el balde y vi como en el fondo de este decía "Ya no te acerques a mi hermana, atentamente Luan Loud"._

 _-Y por alguna extraña razón, Harry perdió todo interés en Luna desde ese momento -Dijo Rita para rematar - y desarrollo un temor irracional a la gelatina que sirven en la cafetería._

 _-Tampoco me quiero acercar a ningún árbol el resto de mi vida -Suspira algo aliviado por sacar todo de su pecho - luchare por ellos desde la comodidad de mi casa._

 _-Wow no puedo creerlo -Maggie deberia sentirse asustada pero extrañamente se sentía mas intrigada por la chica mimo que ahora sabia se llamaba Luan Loud - supongo que es la viva prueba de que no debes juzgar a un libro por su cubierta._

 _-Y Harry fue solo una de sus victimas, los Bullys mas temidos del colegio, son inofensivos ante lo que ella pueda hacer, incluso oí rumores que sus propios Padres le temen cuando festeja el Día de bromas -Ríe imaginando que pudiera ser cierto- ¿te imaginas? tener ese poder sobre tus padres debe ser radical, por eso no me cae mal, la admiro._

 _-Es fácil para ti decirlo...- Dice Harry cruzándose de brazos._

 _-Creo que también empiezo a sentir un poco de admiración por ella -dijo Maggie mientras Ríe de forma coqueta, pues empieza a sentirse mas interesada en conocerla, sus amigos notan lo perdida que se pone._

 _-Puesss si, aunque me encanta revivir recuerdos traumaticos con ustedes -dice Harry de forma sarcástica- creo que ya deberíamos entrar a clase._

 _-Si buena idea -Dice Maggie para disimular sus pensamientos e interés en Luan._

 _-Pff ¿Enserio lo vamos a hacer? -deja caer los brazos fastidiada y gira los ojos - pensé solo bromeaban._

 _-Anda nos espera un mundo de conocimientos por adquirir -Dice Harry para molestarla._

 _-¿Donde hay un Panal de Abejas cuando se le necesita? -Dice con cara de molestia._

 _Los Tres Amigos emprenden su camino al salón, siendo casi los últimos ya en los corredores, pues la gran mayoría de alumnos ya habían ingresado a sus respectivos salones, Maggie y Harry llevan la delantera mientras Rita los sigue casi por la fuerza, finalmente llegan al salón donde ya se encuentra el Señor Morrison, un Maestro de mediana edad, pero que viste como si creyera ser 20 años menor, lejos de sentirse preocupados porque los reprendiera por llegar tarde, estos entraron como si nada al salón, pues el Señor Morrison apenas y prestaba atención a lo que pasaba, se encontraba sumergido en su lectura la cual era una revista de Automóviles deportivos, Maggie no pudo evitar reír un poco internamente al pensar que Morrison busca el auto que llene el vació que le deja la crisis de mediana edad y su divorcio, todos toman asiento, mientras un par de hojeadas después, Morrison finalmente suelta la revista y suspira y se levanta resignado a tener que dar clases._

 _-Buen Día Chicos, espero tuvieran un fin de semana tan entretenido y alocado como el mio -Dijo riendo mientras los alumnos no podían evitar suspirar ante los intentos de Morrison por verse como uno de ellos - porque hoy veremos la historia de una persona que también vivió una vida entretenida y alocada, su nombre era Frida Kahlo..._

 _En ese momento que Morrison empezó con la clase del día, muchos chicos empezaban a perderse en otras cosas, algunos disimuladamente usaban el celular por debajo de la banca, otros hacían garabatos en sus cuadernos, Maggie por su parte ponía una mirada perdida al ver a Morrison, no por prestar atención a sus palabras si no porque estaba pensando en todo lo que sus amigos le dijieron sobre "la chica de sus sueños" , Maggie se sintió un poco incomoda al referirse a ella asi, pero no era mentira, ni una cursileria, de verdad había soñado con ella, y le intrigaba saber porque, que podía simbolizar ese sueño, ahora se sentía un poco satisfecha al saber como se llamaba, Luan Loud, ya no tenia que referirse a ella solo como "La chica mimo" en sus pensamientos y podía tener otra perspectiva de ella, una que de hecho le gustaba, era raro sentirse mas atraída por una persona que parecía peligrosa, pero a ella le parecía otra cosa que sus amigos no veían, le parecía alguien muy dedicada a su pasión, la comedia, y alguien que queria mucho a su familia aunque eso no evitaría que de vez en cuando les jugara una broma también, por su mente llego a una conclusión, tenia que conocerla, algo dentro suyo le decía que debía, pero el problema era ¿como lo haría?._

 _-Señorita Loud ¿Sabe la respuesta? -Exclamo el Señor Morrison, el apellido hizo reaccionar a Maggie._

 _-Ehh...¿Diego Maradona? -Era Lynn Loud la que contesto la pregunta que el Señor Morrison realizo, no muy convencida con una sonrisa nerviosa._

 _-Rivera... -Exclama no muy sorprendido de la respuesta de la deportista - su apellido era Rivera, no todo en la vida es un juego Señorita Loud...- junta sus manos- En fin Diego Rivera y Frida Kahlo eran..._

 _Maggie nuevamente se perdió en sus pensamientos, el Señor Morrison le recordó que se encontraba en el mismo Salón que Lynn Loud, conocida por todos como la Obsesiva de los deportes, Maggie solo la conocía poco y jamas hablaba con ella, su estilo de vida no llamaba su atención y probablemente Lynn sintiera lo mismo respecto a ella, ¿Habia encontrado la respuesta a sus preguntas? primero debia averiguar si sus sospechas de que tuviera relación alguna con Luan eran ciertas._

 _-Oye Rita - dijo susurrando a su amiga que se sentaba al lado suyo semi-dormida._

 _-mmmm -agita un poco la cabeza para despertarse- ¿Que pasa?_

 _-¿Esa Lynn también es hermana de Luan?_

 _-Oh Lynn Lunática, si también, una de las muchas que tiene..._

 _-Que curioso, no se parecen en nada._

 _-Bueno te sorprenderías si conoces a las demás -bosteza y se cruza de brazos para acomodarse mejor en su banca- ahora si me disculpas quiero soñar con que mis amigos no me arrastraron a esta clase._

 _Maggie no se sentía molesta de que Rita la dejara con mas dudas con eso de sus hermanas, se sentía aliviada que el sueño impidiera que su pregunta se viera sospechosa, Maggie no pensó bien antes de preguntar, fue un tanto impulsiva eso piensa, pero tuvo suerte, debe evitar mas momentos así o sus amigos empezaran a notar su gran y repentino interés en Luan, al menos también ya sabia quien podía ayudarla a acercarse a Luan y estaba en su mismo salón, tan pronto sonara la campana y ellos salieran, ser acercaría a Lynn._

 _Sono La Campana, Maggie se sorprende, estuvo tan perdida en sus pensamientos que el tiempo con el Señor Morrison casi casi volando_

 _-Bien creo que es todo por hoy, si les intereso el tema, les recomiendo investigar mas sobre Frida -dice sin mucho entusiasmo al ver como la mayoría lo ignora ya- nos vemos la próxima clase._

 _Todos empezaron a tomar sus cosas tan pronto sono la campana, para empezar tomar un breve descanso antes de la siguiente clase, Maggie no aparto la vista de Lynn mientras Harry movía a Rita para despertarla._

 _-Hey Despierta ya termino la clase..._

 _-Mmmm -se talla los ojos - ¿podemos saltarnos la siguiente ahora?_

 _-No lo se, Matemáticas, por mas que vea la vida de otro modo, seguirá sin gustarme, no estaría mal_ _saltársela_

 _-¿Tu que dices Maggs? -Dice Rita quien nota que Maggie no le hace caso - ¿Maggs?_

 _-Oh si -despierta de su trance - yo claro lo que digan._

 _-Perfecto -estira los brazos sintiéndose triunfante- vamos al patio trasero._

 _-Adelántense ustedes, tengooo -se toma un brazo mientras baja la mirada para pensar en que excusa darles- tengo que preguntarle algo al Señor Morrison._

 _-¿Preguntarle algo? -Dice Rita mientras tanto ella como Harry voltean a Morrison en su escritorio leyendo nuevamente su revista con los pies arriba de su escritorio sin prestarle atención a los alumnos que aun no se han marchado - ¿Le pedirás una recomendación para un coche?_

 _-O ¿como le hace para que de alguna forma, sea mas deprimente que nosotros?. -bromeo Harry._

 _-No, yo realmente me intereso esa historia sobre la pintora que menciono -mueve un poco la mirada al techo - suena a alguien interesante._

 _-Ok como quieras, pero no tardes Maggs._

 _Ambos se retiraron aunque no muy convencidos del repentino interés de Maggie por las artes, su mente estaba mas enfocada en perder el tiempo la siguiente hora, saliendo finalmente del salón, Maggie noto que Lynn ya no se encontraba, lo que la preocupo un poco, asi que espero a que sus amigos estuvieran lo suficientemente lejos, para salir y buscarla, tomo sus cosas y se dispuso a salir, pero una voz la detuvo._

 _-¿No va a hacerme esa pregunta sobre Frida Khalo? - Exclamo el señor Morrison, Maggie quedo paralizada y volteo a verlo, mientras este bajaba su revista para mirarla._

 _-Eh yo -se toma la nuca pensando en que decir- por poco lo olvido jeje -se ruboriza un poco esperando que le crea._

 _-Descuide -Baja los pies del escritorio y se acomoda en su silla de forma correcta - entiendo que tengan otras clases de las cuales preocuparse._

 _-Eh si claro otras clases -Dijo Maggie no muy convencida._

 _\- Señorita Jones -Se cruza de brazos - puede que para sus amigos y usted yo no parezca mas que un viejo deprimente y quizás lo sea, pero le puedo asegurar que un tonto no soy, mucho menos sordo._

 _Maggie había quedado casi enmudecida al verse acorralada, el Señor Morrison la miro de una forma seria y acusativa por un buen rato logrando solo incomodarla mas, sin embargo el incomodo momento se rompió cuando el propio Morrison estallo en carcajadas._

 _-Jajaja debió ver su expresión -intenta contenerse mientras ve a Maggie un poco aliviada pero confundida - Tranquilícese, usted y sus amigos pueden hacer lo que quieran, no voy a delatarlos, seria hipócrita de mi parte hacerlo cuando yo era igual a su edad -dijo Morrison viendo al vació intentando verse cool ante Maggie._

 _-Yooo -Aun bastante confundida y algo incomoda por la actitud del Señor Morrison - Gracias supongo._

 _-Solo quiero saber algo a cambio de mi silencio..._

 _-¿Que cosa? -Pregunto Maggie un poco preocupada._

 _-No lo pareciera pero pongo mucha atención a cada uno de ustedes y puedo notar cosas, y noto algo en usted, entiendo que no quieran ir a la siguiente clase pero estoy seguro que usted realmente no esta interesada en la vida y obra de Frida Kahlo (aunque debería) ¿Que realmente es lo que deseaba hacer sin sus amigos?_

 _Maggie sintió cierto apretón en el estomago, el Señor Morrison la estaba acorralando con esa pregunta y este ya había demostrado que no puede ser engañado fácilmente, así que no sabia que decirle para safarse de tan bochornosa situación, sin embargo esa misma actitud tan bonachona que el Maestro había mostrado la hizo sentirse extrañamente en confianza, realmente empezo a considerar si decirle la verdad omitiendo ciertos detalles claro o mentirle aunque sabia que no era una buena opcion, pues no era buena mintiendo y el Señor Morrison lo notaria, viendose sin muchas opciones se aseguro no hubiera ya nadie en el salón, confirmandolo con un rápido vistazo._

 _-¿Puede guardar un secreto? -Maggie bajo la mirada algo preocupada._

 _-Claro, puede confiar en mi señorita Jones._

 _-Yo, no lo se -Repensó Maggie el decirle la verdad, preocupada de lo que pudiera pensar Morrison y que peor aun le contara a otras personas, cosa que noto Morrison._

 _-Señorita Jones -dijo con una voz serena para intentar calmarla - se que debe pensar que los maestros somo viejos aburridos que solo queremos hacerles la vida imposible, pero somos mas que eso, se nos educa a nosotros para educarlos a ustedes y se nos enseña como tratar todo tipo de temas y también alguna vez fuimos adolescentes, ademas -se reclina un poco en su silla pensando en un ultimo recurso para intentar que Maggie le cuente - si me atrevo a hablar del tema con alguien mas, usted puede denunciarme por difamación de uno de mis alumnos y mis días aquí estarían contados -Maggie queda sorprendida con el hecho de que el Señor Morrison le confiara esa información - ¿eso la haría sentir mejor?_

 _-Creo que esta bien por ahora -sintiéndose un poco rara pero aliviada y mas en confianza - yo creo que estoy interesada en alguien y quería hablarle ¿ok?_

 _El Señor Morrison abre los ojos de sorpresa, el como ya dijo conocía bien a sus estudiantes y nunca imagino que una chica como Margaret Jones pudiera estar interesada en ese tipo de cosas, por lo menos no aun, Maggie no pudo evitar abochornarse y se cruzo de brazos sin mirar al señor Morrison a los ojos._

 _-Bueno es algo común a su edad, empezar a experimentar sentimientos que quizás son nuevos para usted, ¿como se que es nuevo para usted? porque noto que el solo tema la incomoda muchísimo y lo entiendo, de antemano me disculpo por ello pero es que deseo ayudarla y dígame ¿Desde cuando se siente así?._

 _-Si tiene razón y lo entiendo no se preocupe-un poco sorprendida de la deducción acertada de Morrison - fue apenas este sábado en mi fiesta de cumpleaños, una...persona que no esperaba apareció -empezando a ruborizarse - nunca me había sentido así, es decir, creo yo que es interés, es raro, es difícil de explicar, nunca antes me habían hecho sentir así y con algo relativamente tan simple, no se que hacer mas que intentar hablar con -estando por decir ella pero repensó para no delatarse - ESA persona para saber porque me siento así, para saber si solo estoy confundida, pero tengo miedo a lo que pueda pasar._

 _-Siria que quizás solo es simple atracción pero lo mejor sera precisamente hablar con esa persona, se que puede sonar difícil, pero si no lo hace se sentirá peor, y si le habla al menos se quitara un peso de encima -junta los dedos - recuérdelo, en caso de rechazo, usted es muy joven aun, no se deje caer por un rechazo, ya vendrán mas oportunidades ademas tiene amigos que le ayudaran a sentirse mejor._

 _-Lo Pensare, mas bien pensare en como hablarle, gracias Señor Morrison._

 _-Ni lo mencione, tenga en mente que cuenta conmigo no solo como maestro si no también como un amigo si usted lo ve necesario, siempre estoy dispuesto a ayudar a mis alumnos si lo necesitan._

 _-Lo tomare en cuenta - Sonriendo algo poco común en ella, dentro suyo le sorprendía la confianza que el Señor Morrison le transmitió, le sorprendió el hecho de haberse abierto un poco y eso la hizo sentir aliviada - Gracias en serio._

 _-De nada, creo que las clases están por comenzar, apresúrese a llegar con sus amigos si no quiere que algún rector la sorprenda en los pasillos a horas de clase -sonríe- esta conversación jamas paso ¿Ok?_

 _-Claro -empieza a caminar a la salida - nos vemos._

 _-Que tenga buen día -El Señor Morrison vio a Maggie retirarse, le había transmitido cierta satisfacción haber sido de ayuda para una alumna- Ah Amor Joven - suspiro empezando a pensar en su mente en el interés de Maggie y deseaba que las cosas salieran bien, nuevamente coloco los pies sobre el escritorio para nuevamente leer su revista pasaron unos minutos pero su gusto termino al escuchar la voz de alguien llamándolo o mas bien gritando._

 _-¡Buen Día Señor Morrison!_

 _Morrison tiro la revista del susto y por la posición en la que se encontraba le fue imposible evitar caerse de su silla, golpeándose en el proceso, intenta levantarse y ver que la que interrumpió su paz era nadie menos que Luan Loud, una de las alumnas del grupo próximo a recibir su clase, que había llegado antes que nadie, Luan lucia preocupada._

 _-Lo siento, no quería IMPACTARLO demasiado -Cambia su cara para reír tomándose el estomago- jajaja ¿entiende?_

 _-Si si entiendo -Sobándose el cuello y acomodándose en su silla nuevamente antes de que otros alumnos empezaran a llegar- Buen día para usted también Señorita Loud, me alegra verla tan temprano en mi clase ¿como paso su fin de semana?._

 _-Si se podría decir que quiero Empezar de Golpe la clase jajaja ¿entiende? - Morrison se limita a poner una cara de molestia- y la pase bien animando la fiesta de una chica con mi hermano gracias por preguntar._

 _-Me parece muy bien-se agacha para recoger su revista y Luan aprovecha para hacer sonar su cojín de gases, cosa que hace reír a los alumnos que ya habían llegado._

 _-Veo que usted también no se quiere quedar ATRÁS jajaja ¿entiende?_

 _-¿Puede tomar asiento ya? -dice avergonzado y cansadose las bromas de Luan._

 _Luan sigue riéndose pero obedece al señor Morrison quien se toma los ojos y evita reír, aunque los chistes de Luan eran algo molestos mas después de lo que paso, el señor Morrison tenia cierto aprecio por Luan pues era de los pocos alumnos que le hablaba fuera de clases y no temía hacerle preguntas cuando tenia dudas y le era imposible contagiarse con su optimismo que esta vez hasta le ayudo a quitarse un poco el sueño aunque no precisamente por sus bromas, al ver que ya se encontraban los alumnos sentados, empezó a repasar su conversación con Luan, quedando un poco sorprendido por algo que le menciono que lo hizo empezar a preguntarse cosas._

 _-¿Sera posible que...? -Penso Morrison pero luego rió un poco- Nah, lo dudo mucho..._

 _Morrison ignoro las sospechas que tenia y se levanto de su asiento para comenzar la clase, un poco mas entusiasta que con sus últimos alumnos por motivos razonables, mientras tanto en otra parte de la escuela, Maggie corría por los pasillos para alcanzar a sus amigos antes que sonara la campana, eso si, cada paso que daba revisaba a su alrededor con la esperanza de ver a Lynn Loud, no teniendo éxito y empezando a darse por vencida conforme llegaba a la salida trasera, una vez afuera desacelero el paso pues ya se encontraba mas segura de no ser sorprendida fuera de clases y porque sabia exactamente a donde tenia que dirigirse, unos arbustos cerca de la cancha de foot ball americano donde ella y sus amigos solían sentarse para saltarse las clases que no les gustaban, finalmente se acerco y los encontró._

 _-Tardaste siglos -Exclamo Harry_

 _-Si Maggs ¿Que tanto te decía el Señor Morrison para demorarte tanto?_

 _-Oh tu sabes -haciendo una pausa para pensar en una excusa- el Señor Morrison me aburrió con sus anécdotas sobre su juventud -se cruzo de brazos fingiendo una cara de fatiga y luego se sentó con ellos en el pasto - ¿y ustedes de que hablaban?_

 _-Nada importante -suspiro Rita- como todo en esta vida._

 _-hablábamos del vestido Rosa, que usara Rita para la boda de su prima -Dijo Harry entre risas._

 _-¡Cállate Harry!_

 _-¿Rosa? -Pregunto Maggie con una gran sonrisa burlona._

 _-No es mi culpa, así irán todas las mujeres, sabes que si por mi fuera iría de negro o ni siquiera iría -da un golpe al suelo por la impotencia - mis padres iban a dejarme faltar a esa boda pero por lo de los cigarros tengo que ir ahora._

 _-Eso apesta -Dijo Maggie acompañándola en su dolor- no tanto como tener que usar rosa claro._

 _-Te Odio..._

 _-Vamos Rita -Dijo Harry con una sonrisa- Quizás conozcas a un chico apuesto en esa fiesta._

 _-Ew no -Mostrando repulsión - no me interesan esas cosas ahora mismo._

 _-Rayos, por un momento pensé que tendría oportunidad -Dijo Harry en tono de broma_

 _-Siento romper tus ilusiones Harry, ademas si intentaras algo tendría que llamar a Luan Loud -ríe molestando a Harry - ¿No crees Maggs?_

 _-Ehhh -Que rita la mencionara la desconcentro un poco- si claro_

 _\- ¿Que Ocurre? -Notando el extraño comportamiento de Maggie- te noto mas rara de lo normal._

 _-Oh solo quede un poco cansada por la platica con el Señor Morrison es todo._

 _-Pareciera mas que eso - Dijo Harry seguro de que Maggie les ocultaba algo - Las anécdotas del señor Morrison pueden ser aburridas pero juraría que algo te esta molestando._

 _-Maggs - Dijo Rita en un ligero tono de preocupación - puedes decirnos que te pasa._

 _-Yo..._

 _Maggie contesto con una voz temblorosa, parecía que sus sentimientos nuevamente le estaban jugando una mala pasada y la delataron con sus amigos, no sabia que hacer o decir, alzo la mirada hacia el cielo tratando de pensar en una excusa pero del cielo pudo visualizar un objeto cayendo no a cualquier lugar si no directamente a ella, un balón de foot ball la golpeo justo en la frente y la tiro al suelo, sus amigos se asustaron y la revisaron._

 _-¡Maggs! - Rita se pone de rodillas a revisar a su amiga - ¿Estas bien?_

 _-Mmmm -tomándose la frente algo adolorida Maggie se levanta quedando sentada - si eso creo ¿que fue eso?_

 _-Un Balón -Dice Harry tomando el causante del dolor de cabeza de Maggie que recogió del suelo - Que espero por el bien de quien lo lanzara sea de piel sintética._

 _-Por Dios, cuanto lo siento -una voz se hizo escuchar detrás de los arbustos donde se encontraban ellos, los tres se mostraron confundidos, finalmente estos se abren un poco mostrando que la voz era de Lynn Loud la deportista._

 _-¡Oye fíjate donde lanzas esa cosa Loud! -Reclamo Rita molesta a Lynn_

 _-Lo siento yo no medí mi fuerza chicos y no tenia idea de que hubiera alguien mas por aquí -Lynn se rasco la cabeza apenada._

 _-Pues para la próxima deberías cerciorarte - Dijo rita para luego concluir algo al ver a la deportista- ¿no deberías estar en clase?_

 _-¿No deberían estarlo ustedes también? -Pregunto confundida Lynn_

 _-Para nosotros no estar en clase es el pan de cada día, así que no nos afecta que nos sorprendan aquí en absoluto -Rita pensó en como intimidar a Lynn- pero no creo que la deportista estrella del colegio pueda correr con la misma suerte._

 _-Oh Vamos Chicos en serio lo siento -se toma el brazo muy preocupada-yo necesitaba practicar para el próximo juego y me salte las clases, si me delatan no podre jugar y el esfuerzo habrá sido en vano, no volverá a pasar lo juro._

 _-Debiste pensar en eso antes de golpear a nuestra amiga ¿No Maggs? -Volteo a ver a Maggie que hasta ese entonces estaba enmudecida con la situación._

 _-Tranquilos no es gran cosa... -dijo -maggie tomándose la frente._

 _-¿que no es gran cosa? -Pregunto Rita molesta - Mira tu frente esta completamente roja ¿o no Harry? -volteando a verlo para que la apoyara._

 _-Bueno yo -empieza a ponerse nervioso, imaginando las consecuencias de volverse a meter con una hermana Loud - La Piel de Jones es muy pálida se pone en ese tono con facilidad._

 _-Tienes que estar bromeando... -Dijo Rita molesta con la falta de apoyo de su amigo._

 _-Chicos -Levantándose y sacudiéndose - estoy bien de verdad -Voltea a ver a Lynn con una expresión de empatia - Descuida no diremos nada, los accidentes pasan._

 _-Si Rita, los accidentes pasan - Secundo Harry esperando quedar bien parado con la deportista._

 _-¿Segura? -Pregunto Lynn realmente preocupada ya no por el peligro de que la delataran si no por el estado de Maggie - ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?_

 _Maggie con el shock del momento había olvidado por completo su propósito de hace unos minutos, que era hablar con la deportista y así poder conversar con su hermana Luan, a su mente llego la idea de aprovechar la situación para cumplir con su objetivo pero debía hacerlo lejos de la presencia de sus amigos, sobre todo de Rita que ya mostró no tener mucho aprecio por lo que Lynn hizo._

 _-Ahora que lo dices necesito un favor..._

 _-¿Un favor? -Pregunto Lynn confundida - ¿de se trata?_

 _-¿Que favor puede hacerte ella? -Pregunto Rita aun molesta._

 _-¡Rita Basta! -dijo Maggie tratando de calmarla para luego voltear a ver a Lynn - Disculpala, mejor sigamos hablando por acá - empezó a empujar levemente a Lynn luego de que esta tomara el balon de manos de Harry, cerca del campo para alejarse de sus amigos, cosa que dejo a Harry confundido pero a Rita aun mas molesta._

 _-¿Es enserio Maggs? -Pregunto Rita molesta mientras se alejaban._

 _-Oye tranquila, nos vas a meter en un problema si sigues así - dijo Harry para tratar de calmarla y razonar con ella - Ella solo esta tratando de evitar que esto se ponga peor._

 _-Pff no la defiendas "Vorhees" - se cruza de brazos para no seguir hablando y evitar mas discusion._

 _Mientras tanto ya a unos cuantos metros alejados de ellos, lo suficiente para que no escucharan su conversación, Maggie y Lynn conversaban._

 _-Bien ¿De que se trata? -Pregunto Lynn._

 _-¿Tu eres hermana de Luan cierto? -Pregunto Maggie un poco insegura._

 _-Si asi es ¿porque la pregunta?_

 _-¿Podrías... -empieza a ruborizarse- ¿Podrías darme su numero?_

 _-Oh ¿Solo eso? claro deja que...Espera - Lynn empezaba a sacar su celular pero aunque tardo en reaccionar, la invadió la duda de cual era la razón por la que esta chica quería el numero de su hermana, estaba dispuesta a ayudarla con tal de quedar bien pero la invadió su sentido protector que tiene hacia todas sus hermanas y que le hizo pensar lo peor - ¿Para que lo quieres?_

 _-Yooo - Maggie comienza a ponerse muy nerviosa, intentando pensar en una excusa que no delate sus verdaderas intenciones, sabe que si le dice a Lynn sus intenciones, esta podría no ver con buenos ojos lo que quiere y arruinaría sus oportunidades - Yo, solo quería su numero por queee...Mi...Primo tendrá una fiesta este sábado y quería que ella fuera a animarla! -lo ultimo lo dice rápidamente - si ella animo mi fiesta hace unos días y a el le gusto pero perdí su tarjeta._

 _-Oh ya veo -Lynn parece convencida con la respuesta de Maggie, ignorando por completo lo roja que estaba no por el golpe del balón, si no por la vergüenza, toma su celular y se lo pasa a Maggie quien rápidamente lo anota - ahí lo tienes espero no los aburra -dice bromeando para luego poner una expresión de vergüenza- oye de verdad siento nuevamente lo del balón._

 _-No te preocupes se que no fue tu intención -sonríe para intentar calmarla y muy agradecida por el gesto de Lynn - disculpa tu a mi amiga, suele ser así de agresiva, a decir verdad yo también pero no siento que fuera para tanto esta vez, gracias por el teléfono de tu hermana._

 _-No te preocupes estoy acostumbrada a que a mucha gente no le guste mi estilo -sonríe dando un amistoso golpe al brazo de Maggie el cual parece si haberle dolido- sabes es curioso es la primera vez que hablo contigo, no me malentiendas, tus amigos me dan mala vibra pero a decir verdad eres simpática, me dio gusto hablar contigo, Te llamas Maggie ¿no?_

 _-Si me llamo Maggie y gracias lo mismo digo, nos vemos y suerte en tu juego._

 _-Gracias nos vemos._

 _Lynn se despidió de Maggie alzando la mano para volver al campo de foot ball con su balón y Maggie regreso con sus amigos, Harry estaba revisando su celular mientras Rita se encontraba cruzada de brazos aun molesta con lo sucedido._

 _-¿Y bien? -Pregunto Rita_

 _-¿Y bien que? -Respondió Maggie confundida_

 _-¿Que fue lo que le pediste?_

 _-Oh solo -Pensando en una excusa- intente arreglar las cosas de manera pacifica, ella no nos delata y nosotros no la delatamos._

 _-Suena justo - Dijo Harry._

 _-Uf aveces no se porque me junto con ustedes -Refunfuño Rita - así que básicamente te traigo problemas, bueno disculpa por molestarme con quien te lastime._

 _-Oye no es eso, entiendo que te molestara pero no fue su intención y si de algo sirve gracias por preocuparte e intentar defenderme._

 _-Como sea... -apoyaba los brazos en sus rodillas estando sentada un poco tranquila con el halago que le dio Maggie aunque aun confundida por su actitud- Hoy andas rara, primera o quieres tomar clase, luego tienes una larguísima charla con Morrison sobre una pintora de hace mas de un siglo y ahora no te molesta el hecho de haber sido blanco de un balón de foot ball._

 _-Solo intento hacer las cosas diferente es todo- Dijo de forma tranquila aunque empezaba a sentirse un poco ofendida por las acusaciones de su amiga._

 _-Yo no tengo problema, me gusta la nueva Maggie - Dijo Harry sonriendo._

 _-Oh basta soy la misma de siempre, ustedes están exagerando._

 _-No para nada, es como si desde tu fiesta de cumpleaños algo en ti cambiara - Dijo Rita._

 _Lo dicho por Rita no pudo evitar poner un poco nerviosa a Maggie, tenia razón, desde aquel encuentro con la animadora de su fiesta, todo estaba cambiando para ella pero no se había puesto a pensar mucho en ello hasta que su amiga se lo hecho en cara._

 _-Relájate Rita - buscaba una forma de tranquilizarla- siempre te pones así cuando pasas tiempo sin fumar -ríe para romper la tensión._

 _-Uf ahora que lo dices, tienes razón -Empieza a tranquilizase pensando en su vicio- lastima que no podamos hacerlo aqui._

 _Una vez la tensión entre Maggie y Rita se calma, los tres comienzan nuevamente a tener una platica amistosa, que se prolonga varios minutos hasta terminada la hora de clases que estaban tomando libre, ellos decidieron asistir a las siguientes clases no tanto por gusto si no por compromiso y no verse muy obvios faltando a tantas clases, después de un par de horas, las clases del día terminan, aunque no era precisamente algo que ellos quisieran, Harry contaba con su hermana mayor para pasar por ella a la salida, mientras Rita con sus padres, Maggie no corría con la misma suerte, pues su madre salia tarde del trabajo así que tenia irse caminando sola a casa, ya estaba acostumbrada, así que se despidió de sus amigos y emprendió su camino, escuchando su música con audífonos para hacer mas placentero el viaje mientras pensaba como animarse a hablarle a Luan por teléfono, ¿que podría decirle?._

 _quienes no estaban acostumbrados a lo mismo eran Las Loud que asistían al mismo colegio, ellos sabían que podían contar con que Lori condujera a Vanzilla y las llevara a todas a su casa o a algún compromiso que tuvieran que cumplir posterior a clases, siempre con la promesa de llegar a casa temprano, esta vez no corrieron con la misma suerte, Vanzilla realmente sufrió un daño en el motor que ni Lana podría reparar, así que la camioneta de la familia estaría en el taller por lo menos por una semana, no había mucho problema con ello, Lori tendría una cita con Bobbie en el Cine, Leni iría de compras con sus amigas al Mall, Luna tendría ensayos con sus amigos para una competencia de bandas próxima a llevarse a cabo en la ciudad, Lynn que ya había entrenado Foot Ball ahora entrenaría Base-ball con sus compañeros de equipo, por algo vio casi obligatorio el practicar Foot Ball aunque tuviera que saltarse unas clases, porque mas tarde no tendría el tiempo para prepararse, eso nos deja con Luan, la comediante no tenia ningún plan para la tarde, aunque Leni le insistiera en acompañarla a comprar y Luna a verla practicar, ella lo rechazo, esa tarde no quería nada mas que ir a casa y practicar sus actos y relajarse leyendo un buen libro de comedia antes de dormir, mientras las tres hermanas mayores se retiraban a sus compromisos, Luan y Lynn eran las ultimas que quedaban._

 _-¿Segura que no quieres verme anotar unos cuadrangulares? -Pregunto Lynn quien también se sentía un poco culpable por que su hermana no tuviera nada que hacer a diferencia de las demás._

 _-Gracias pero enserio estoy bien, Y tengo una cita con el señor Cocos- Dijo Luan con suma sinceridad._

 _-Oye, te hace falta salir mas a menudo con gente de verdad -bromeo Lynn refiriéndose al Señor Cocos- ademas un poco de aire fresco no te vendría mal._

 _-Agradezco lo que intentas Lynn pero realmente yo me siento agusto así -Sonrie sintiéndose halagada de la preocupación de su hermana, preocupación muy al estilo Lynn pero Luan entendía lo Considerada que estaba siendo- espero no te moleste que te batee -Ríe- ¿Entiendes?_

 _-Ahh si no te preocupes-Lynn frunce el ceño ante el mal chiste pero sonríe al ver que su hermana se encuentra bien- de igual forma espero verte el sábado en mi juego, si es que tienes tiempo._

 _-Ahí estaré hermana, Puedes "Ponchar" conmigo - Ríe - ¿Entiendes?_

 _-En realidad es un juego de Foot Ball- Lynn giro los ojos del bochorno por tal chiste - Pero si, entiendo y gracias._

 _-Todo por mi hermanita -La rodea con un brazo para darle un medio abrazo - ademas no tengo ninguna fiesta programada para ese día, si alguien llega a querer contratarme les diré que estaré disponible hasta el domingo._

 _-¿Fiesta? -La mención le dio un golpe que refresco la memoria de Lynn, empezó a recordar lo pasado hace unas horas cuando conoció a esa chica Emo en el campo, mas precisamente recordó que esta le había dado su numero porque deseaba contratar los servicios de su hermana comediante- creo que habrá un problema con ello._

 _-¿De que hablas? -Pregunto Luan confundida_

 _Lynn quedo unos momentos en silencio, aunque deseaba que su hermana estuviera en el juego para apoyarla junto a todos los demás porque sentía que el apoyo de su familia era su mejor estimulante, tampoco deseaba que perdiera clientes por su culpa, esa chica Maggie que había conocido lucia simpática y aunque no estaba segura de que ella fuera parte de la fiesta, deseaba que por lo menos ambas conversaran, no conocía mucho a Maggie, ni siquiera sabia si se llevarían bien, después de todo lucían muy diferentes, pero sentía que era sano que para variar Luan empezara a salir con mas personas, sus bromas respecto al Señor Cocos, aunque disfrazadas de burlas inofensivas, eran indirectas, pues de todas ellas era la que menos salia y frecuentaba con mas gente, salvo por sus compañeros payasos, aunque mas que amigos, realmente solo eran conocidos de profesión, sin mencionar que media escuela le teme por sus bromas lo cual afecta su estatus social y aunque no parece importarle a Luan, Lynn sentía que no era bueno que pasara tanto sola y tuvo una idea._

 _-Pues yo -se rasca el cabello algo apenada- puede que te halla conseguido una cita de trabajo._

 _-¿En serio? -pregunta Luan algo extrañada que su hermana hiciera eso._

 _-Si yo, veras -Notándose bastante nerviosa pues deseaba que sus intenciones no se vieran obvias - conocí una chica esta tarde -recordando que no puede decir que se salto una clase - en el salón y me dijo que quería contratarte._

 _-Oh Vaya -se mostró un poco halagada pero aun confundida- ¿y como sabe ella de mi?_

 _-Me dijo que animaste su fiesta este fin de semana y que le gusto tanto -Lynn comenzaba a adornar un poco la verdad para convencer a Luan - que no dudo en que animaras la fiesta de un primo suyo o algo así._

 _-Oh por supuesto ¡Maggie!_

 _Luan recuerda perfectamente los nombres de todos los cumpleañeros cuyas fiestas ha actuado, lo siente como una obligación por si llega a necesitarlo durante las funciones para algun acto aunque no siempre es asi, sin embargo aunque Luan sentía una sensación de alegría por ver que su acto gustara tanto incluso para alguien que pareciera ser muy exigente, no podía olvidar la promesa que solo minutos atrás hizo a su hermana._

 _-Perooo tu partido, no me lo puedo perder -se talla un brazo algo indecisa - tendré que decirle que no puedo de todas formas._

 _-Oye -Lynn sonríe por ver la preocupación que su hermana le da a su promesa- no habrá ninguna diferencia, ya sabes que ganaremos de todos modos -ríe muy confiada de si misma- Así como yo no podría perderme ningún partido o practica, se lo importante que son para ti las fiestas, es tu pasión hermana y no puedo dejar que lo dejes atras por mi, cuando te hablen di que si estarás disponible ¿ok? -le da un amistoso puñetazo a su hermana en el brazo._

 _-Awww -Aunque conmovida con el gesto de su hermana menor, Luan se soba el brazo, Lynn no mide su fuerza por lo visto - no se como agradecértelo._

 _-Guardándome un poco del pastel de esa fiesta es un buen comienzo -Lynn se soba el estomago imaginándose el delicioso postre._

 _-Normalmente es para Lincoln pero sera Pastel comido convencerlo -Ríe- ¿entiendes?_

 _-Oye si Lincoln protesta déjamelo a mi -Golpea su puño con su palma en tono amenazante pero con la única intención de bromear- Bueno Hermana tengo que irme, la practica empieza en 1 hora pero me ira mal toda la temporada si no soy la primera en acariciar la nueva base tendré mala suerte toda la temporada._

 _-Claro lo entiendo, Rompete una pierna pero no literalmente - ríe un poco._

 _-Al menos ahora aclaras que no sea literal, recuerdo cuando le dijiste lo mismo a Leni y bueno tu sabes -Ambas ponen una cara de incomodidad al recordar el doloroso incidente con Luan un poco apenada por ser entre comillas la causante, sin embargo, algo llama la atención de Lynn detrás de Luan a lo lejos, logra ver a alguien familiar, se trata de Maggie, Lynn simplemente sonríe al ver una gran oportunidad- Oye mira que coincidencia ahí va esa chica._

 _Luan voltea a ver a la dirección que señala Lynn, realmente se trataba de Maggie quien caminaba casi como si una pierna le pidiera permiso a la otra, muy concentrada en la pantalla de su celular y con los audífonos puestos a altos volúmenes, no prestaba atención a su entorno, Luan sonrió al reconocerla, pero a la vez la invadió cierta timidez, cosa extraña en ella, no sabia que la hacia sentir así, pensó que quizás se trataba de lo halagada que se sentía que le gustara su acto._

 _-Deberías hablarle y preguntarle detalles sobre la fiesta que quiere que animes -Dijo Lynn entusiasta, tratando de animar a que Luan se acercara a ella._

 _-Mmm no lo se -Luan dijo Insegura- debería...debería esperar a que ella me llame._

 _-¿Por que esperar? - Pregunto Lynn con una sonrisa aun esperando convencerla - ¿no es mejor que vean los preparativos en persona que por teléfono? ademas quizás puedas agradecerle lo bien que me hablo de tu show de paso._

 _-Bueno yo -Luan realmente empezaba a sentirse presionada por Lynn pero no quería parecer mala hermana luego del gesto de la deportista- quizás si, deba ir a hablarle._

 _-¡Esa es mi hermana! -dándole una palmada a Luan en la espalda que la sacude por completo- bueno tengo que irme, nos vemos en la noche hermana._

 _-Si yo...Adiós- Decia Luan aun insegura sobre lo que haría._

 _Por su parte, Maggie continuaba su lento camino a casa, tenia una expresión de despreocupación, cosa normal en ella, pero esta vez no era así realmente, Maggie mientras escuchaba música que la hacia solo pensar lo que estaba viviendo, no podía evitar preguntarse que le diría a Luan, si le decía que animara una fiesta que no existía, quedaría como una mentirosa, haría perder tiempo a la comediante y podría arruinarlo todo, tampoco quería ser directa y hablarle de sus sentimientos, ¿y si Luan se asustaba al contarle que la soñó? La mente de Maggie no dejaba de dar vueltas pensando en una buena excusa para conocerla de frente, poder charlar con ella y que se de lo que se tenga que dar, al menos para quitarse ese peso de encima, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando alguien toco su hombro, Maggie se exalto un poco pero se molesto al pensar que era uno de sus amigos intentando asustarla, se quito los audífonos y volteo, ¡Era Luan Loud! Maggie se quedo paralizada en ese momento y se debatía si ya se había vuelto loca y empezaba a ver cosas o de verdad estaba frente a ella la persona en la que estaba pensando._

 _-Hola -Luan la saluda con una mano y la otra escondida en su espalda, señal de que estaba algo nerviosa por conocerla- ¿Maggie cierto? -Pregunto mientras Maggie seguía con una expresión perdida y una cara bastante roja- Me llamo Luan, es un gusto conocerte formalmente - Luan extendió la mano esperando saludarla y presentarse debidamente pero Maggie seguía paralizada, haciendo la escena un poco bochornosa, Luan se tomo un brazo y miro al suelo- me dijo mi hermana que deseabas hablar conmigo._

 _-Yoooo -Maggie no sabia que decir, no pensó en la posibilidad de que Lynn le contara a Luan lo que paso, debía pensar en algo rápidamente o las cosas saldrían mal._

 _a lo lejos, otra figura salia del colegio bastante emocionado por finalmente salir, no se trataba de ningún alumno que estuviera castigado, era el Señor Morrison, que se sentía aliviado de terminar otro día de trabajo, bastante animado por tener un día realmente mas emocionante que de costumbre, es tanta su emoción que cuando trato de sacar las llaves de su motocicleta de su maletín, accidentalmente las tiro a su lado derecho un poco lejos, se rio ante su propia torpeza y se inclino para recogerlas, al levantarse vio a unos cuantos metros de ahí a dos alumnas suyas, Maggie Jones y Luan Loud, el señor Morrison quedo un tanto sorprendido pero para no verse obvio decidió continuar su camino hasta el estacionamiento, volteando cada cierto tiempo a verlas de forma discreta, logro apreciar que ambas estaban hablando y podría jurar que parecían nerviosas, el señor Morrison llego a una conclusión mientras llegaba y se montaba a su motocicleta, antes de colocarse el casco volteo una ultima vez y sonrió al concluir que era lo que estaba pasando._

 _-¡Amor Joven!-dijo en voz baja y se coloco el casco, arranco la moto para irse por el lado contrario de la carretera y asi evitar pasar junto a ellas y delatarse._

 _CONTINUARA..._

* * *

 _ **¿Que pasara con Maggie y Luan? Maggie no esperaba conocer a Luan tan pronto, peor aun sin haber pensado en que decirle ¿Maggie podrá decirle la verdad? ¿Por que el Señor Morrison le alegra verlas juntas? ¿Que papel pintara el en esta relación? ¿Funcionara el plan de Lynn de que Luan se vuelva mas sociable? ¿cuanto le habrá tomado a Leni recuperarse de esa pierna? ¿Superara Harry su miedo a la gelatina verde y los arboles? todo esto y mas en el siguiente capitulo.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a los lectores que han seguido esta historia y sobre todo a aquellos que ya la pusieron como favoritos y me dejaron su opinión, son un gran motivante para seguir adelante, esperando disfruten de este capitulo tanto como yo al escribirlo.**_

 ** _espero comprendan el simbolismo del sueño de Maggie_**

 _ **por si se preguntan, porque llame a la amiga de Maggie como la Señora Loud, fue un simple descuido, me gustaba el nombre de Rita para una chica con su personalidad y olvide por completo que ya existe alguien con ese nombre en la serie, peor aun una protagonista, pero bueno supongo que no es raro que ciertas personas compartan nombres en la ciudad, asi como también Harry que vendría a llamarse como uno de los padres de Clyde, no se preocupen no pasara desapercibido ya pensé en un momento que se hable del hecho de que compartan nombres.**_

 _ **Desde ahora digo que el siguiente capitulo saldrá ya hasta enero, sin embargo estén atentos por estas fechas que publicare un One-Shot de Leni y Chaz titulado "El Regalo Perfecto" con motivos navideños para participar en un concurso, feliz navidad, feliz año nuevo y pásenla bien con sus seres queridos, saludos.**_


End file.
